piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2015 Nitroade Boost 350
This article can only be edited by Windows 3.1 (42.60.42.151 or 42.62.186.226 or what so ever number) and Windows 95 (Gnmkool186). Don't delete this note. - Win95 The 2015 Nitroade Boost 350 is a race held at Beach Mile Speedway (AUS). B.J. McCarleod is the winner of this race. Veteran Rookie Terry Right is declared the runner-up of this race. Main announcers were Brent Mustangburger and David Hobbscap while the other announcers were Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip. Brent said the three "BOOGITY's" in a good way. Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEaD_CUlpB0&list=PLGzxZpSBXdE1eDR8Fxw-qdYw_qLBaOAtn&index=3 at 1:01 (Gask its The sad time treat!)'' Gallery TBA by Windows 95 (if Win3.1 needs pics) Transcript Start/Lap 34 accident Bob: Welcome everyone, to the Nitroade Boost 350! Darrell: Today, rookie Terry Right makes his debut, folks! (Pictures of racers flash on the screen) David: These are our championship contenders for today folks, exceptional from Terry Right. Bob: And this is insane, folks! Lightning is Terry's crew chief! Darrell: This is the same for B.J. and Joel. Green flag is out! Brent: Ok guys! BOOGITY! BOOGITY! BOOGITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let's go racing BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOO-HOO! Darrell: That's what I was gonna say, Brent. Brent: But I say that phrase too! Darrell: Whatever. (Cars zoom by for about 1 minute. Goes on-board on Tyler Loudrev after that.) Brent: And Tyler Loudrev in the slight back makes an amazing move on Kyle WhiteTire! Darrell: Loudrev seems too be doing better after his surgery! (Axel Team Radio) Sweet Gas Crew Chief: Go low, go low! That's it! Axel: Thanks!!!!!!!! Wooooo hooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Axel on-board) (Back to the booth) Brent: CRASH! TURN 3 OF LAP 34 OUT OF 200! MAX CYLINSKI INVOLVED! CONNOR SOLAR INVOLVED! A FEW OTHERS INVOLVED, FOLKSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE BIG ONE IS OUT AND MORE AND MORE RACERS INVOLVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darrell: CAUTION! YELLOW FLAG IN THE AIR!!! Man, this is nasty for those guys! (At the track) Elmer: Oh man! I'm out!!!!!! Ethan: Hey, Elmer! I guess I'm out too! Froze: Argh... Austin: Well...same for me........ Kenneth Raceley (NOT KENNETH CROSSBAR): Dang it! Troy: Oh my gosh! No no no no no! (Troy hits the outside wall at 12g force) Troy: Ouch! Roy: Troy, you okay? Troy (weakly): Not so...I have to go to the hospital... (The ambulance arrives and Troy is carried on a stretcher) (Back to Darrell) Darrell: Let's see Gearlock's on-board camera. (Seth Gearlock on-board is shown) Darrell: Okay, so it looks like that Max made contact with Connor Solar, and Motortrend Stock merely gets pass them. (Back at America) (On Rex's Television) Darrell: Today a TRAGIC moment here at Beach Mile Speedway at Australia where Troy Powerline, had crashed badly as he hit the outside wall at 12g force! Rex: NO!!! (Troy is one of Rex's best friends) GASK ITS THE SAD TIME TREAT!* (Rex Bawls) Rex: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (End of Transcript) Lap 78 incident (Bjorn team radio) Bjorn: Chief, I'm going to pit... IGNTR Crew Chief: Okay, Bjorn.... (Bjorn on-board) Darrell: It looks like Bjorn Anderson is going to pit...AND WHAT IS THIS? MATTHEW SWEETTOOTH ACCIDENTALLY TOUCHES BJORN AND BJORN CRASHES INTO EMILY'S PIT! EMILY'S PIT IS DESTROYED! AND HE CRASHES! OH MY GOSH! HE CRASHES INTO MOTORTREND STOCK! THREE RACERS ARE OUT! (Emily on-board) (Emily team radio) Henry Drivechief (Emily's Chief): Sorry Emily, you have to retire as your pit is destroyed. Emily: Okay Chief....Argh.... Lap 167 incident David: AXEL BRAKERS HAS ENGINE FAILURE! HE AND JARED SPAULDING COLLIDE! Axel: Oh man! Jared: I'm out! Results # B.J. McCarloed - 200 laps # Terry Right - 200 laps # J.K Henderson - 200 laps # Chris Carsdale - 200 laps # Sidney Driftdogs - 200 laps # Lewis Paintquick - 200 laps # Douglas Paintquick - 200 laps # Axel Black - 200 laps # Jeff Axler - 200 laps # Chris Fastlane - 200 laps # Pierre Sweetcane - 200 laps # Tyler Loudrev - 200 laps # Kyle WhiteTire - 200 laps # Harold Superliner - 200 laps # Tony Gaswart - 200 laps # Matthew Sweettooth - 200 laps # Harold Rimmers - 200 laps # Manny Gasward - 200 laps # Seth Gearlock - 200 laps # Joey Logearo - 200 laps # Michael Angelo - 200 laps # Rim Spinner - 200 laps # Axel Brakers - 167 laps (engine failure) # Jared Spaulding - 167 laps (Lap 167 accident) # Emily Hunter - 78 laps (forced to retire as pit destroyed) # Bjorn Anderson - 78 laps (crashed into Emily's pit) # Motortrend Stock - 78 laps (Lap 78 accident) # Jimmy Cables Jr. - 34 laps (crash) # Roy Streets - 34 laps (crash) # Kenneth Raceley - 34 laps (crash) # Austin Drafton - 34 laps (crash) # Froze Elnce - 34 laps (crash) # Ethan Racelock - 34 laps (crash) # Elmer Andrift - 34 laps (crash) # Troy Powerline - 34 laps (crash, severe damage) # Connor Solar - 34 laps (crash) # Max Cylinski - 34 laps (crash) Gallery BJ McCarleod.png|B.J. McCarleod artwork on RSN booth screen Terry Right.png|Terry Right artwork on RSN booth screen 9 J.K Henderson artwork.png|J.K Henderson artwork on RSN booth screen 1 Chris Carsdale artwork.png|Chris Carsdale artwork on RSN booth screen Cars 3 - Lightning McQueen.png|Lightning McQueen Artwork on RSN booth screen when announcers talked about him 23 Stock Driftdogs Artwork.png|Sidney Artwork on RSN booth screen